Show me
by Daisy60
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Bones    Hi, this is my first story. I just wanted to give my personal view of B&B finally getting together.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Bren, sweetie, you OK?"

Temperance Brennan startled and almost spilled the scotch she was holding in her hand. "Trying to give me a heart-attack, aren't you, Angela?"

"I'm sorry I scared you Brennan but... we've been here for a while now and you... well… – she paused - you've been so quiet tonight and you've barely touched your drink."

"I'm fine, Ange. Thanks."

"Actually Dr Brennan – Sweets started leaning forward – your being _so_ _quiet _and unwilling to participate in the conversation shows you're still trying to process the amount of stress you had to undergo over the past week and…"

"Back off Sweets – snapped Booth - can't you just leave her alone?"

"And the way _you_, Agent Booth, intervene to protect _her _shows how deep your feelings are towards your partner even if…"

"Zip it Sweets or I'll shoot you right now! This is _not _one of your damn sessions and _we are_ _not_ your lab rats!"

Temperance looked at her partner sitting next to her - "It's OK, Booth, I'm fine." - she told him holding his gaze, her hand resting on his forearm. Through the soft cotton of his sleeve she could feel his skin hot and tense under her touch.

Everybody was well aware of the tension suddenly building up, like a storm approaching the group.

"Lancelot, honey. Isn't it a beautiful song their playing now? I'd love to dance, wouldn't you? Daisy didn't wait for Sweets's answer and just dragged him towards the dance floor.

Angela turned round and looked at her husband – "care to join them, hon?"

"With pleasure sweetheart." – Hodgins replied pulling her up.

Temperance put down her glass and sighed. She just wasn't in the right mood for drinking, she thought. She retrieved her hand from Booth's arm and he stiffened at the loss. Then she leaned back on her seat and they were both lost in their thoughts again.

Only last week...

The images started to form before her eyes like the scenes of a movie she had played over and over again in her mind for the past seven days. Vincent had died right in front of her and right in the middle of the platform where she spent so many hours every day, a place she had always considered the safest place in her life.

And everything had been so fast: the sound of the glass shuttering above their heads, Booth asking her if she was okay, Vincent lying at their feet, a large pool of blood spreading under his chest, the sound of his voice, scared and pleading – "Don't make me go"... "Don't make me leave" – as he was begging _her _to hold him there, and finally the sense of helplessness overcoming them as they had realised nothing could be done to save him.

That was the only evidence.

She had tried to pull herself together, to be the cold and rational Dr. Brennan everybody knew at the Jeffersonian but that night when she was alone in Booth's living room lying awake in his couch she simply couldn't take it any more. She felt the dam break as Vincent's words kept lingering in her mind. She couldn't stop the tears falling down her cheeks, the sobs shattering her body until she was unable to lie there any more. So she had turned to the only person in her life that could help her through this nightmare and she had entered his bedroom...

_Could you just...? _she had asked him.

_Sure...come here... yeah, I know... hard..._

And he had wrapped his strong arms around her slowly lowering back on his bed, holding her tight, rubbing her shoulders, drawing little circles on her skin with his thumbs while the sobs shuttered her whole body. He had let her cry whispering sweet soothing words in her ears until she had finally cried herself to sleep.

Overwhelmed by the feeling of actually holding his partner in his arms Booth had been unable to sleep. They had hugged so many times during the last six years each time pretending they were "guy hugs", a thing partners did. He knew damn well there was no such thing as a guy hug between them because all he had ever wanted to do was to hold her in his arms, in his bed and show her what a man and a woman could do to become "one". However he would have never taken advantage of the weakness she had shown, it could have been _oh so easy_ and he was pretty sure that if he had moved his hands over her back the way he wanted to she would have never said no. So he had kept still no matter how aroused he was, listening to the thundering sound of her heartbeat on his chest, until she had relaxed in his arms. The warmth of his grip lulling her slowly to sleep.

* * *

><p>Catching Broadsky was not a piece of cake. Not only because he was a damn psycho murderer on the run but also because he was one of the best snipers Booth had ever known. While he was hunting him at Wilmington Port he thought that revenge could never be enough for what the killer had done. He had always known that taking a bullet was just one of the odds of his duty but making the call on innocent people was one thing Booth could <em>not <em>bear.

_The boy you put down was a good guy, Broadsky._

_Collateral damage Booth. _They had shouted at each other.

But Brennan. He could have hit Brennan. He could have taken her life just like that right beside him. Booth considered himself a tough guy, he had been kidnapped, beaten, tortured but the thought of losing _her_ was unbearable. It had made him sick and full of anger. And he knew just how much he was scared of his anger.

No time for celebration though, 'cause the very same day a new case had come up. No way the team at the Jeffersonian could slow things down or leave work at night when children were involved. By the end of the week they were all worn out.

Booth and Brennan had once again risked their lives in the field during a shooting and Booth had managed to pull Brennan down and shield her with his body when the bullets had started to pour down on them.

The terrified look in her eyes was something he was sure he would never forget.

* * *

><p>Temperance didn't know how long she had allowed her mind to drift away from the room as she was suddenly stirred back by a change in the rhythm of the music. It was slower and somewhat familiar. When she realised what the band was playing she turned to her partner and she smiled. Booth smiled back and without hesitation he reached for her hand, pulled Brennan up and led her to the dance floor, his strong hand resting on the small of her back. He stopped right in the middle, finding some space among the other couples. However Temperance continued to move taking him to the far end of the dance floor to what seemed to be a more private spot. There she stopped and still holding his hand she looked right into his eyes. He held her gaze gently putting her hand on his chest and the wild beat of his heart sent a shiver through her spine. Then he pulled her body closing the space between them, their intertwined fingers pressing tight on his chest. She leaned her head on his shoulder and drank in his unique masculine scent. She felt melting away in his arms and only Booth's strong hold on her prevented her body from falling down.<p>

Booth gently lowered his hand to the small of her back once again and pulled even closer. Every time he had held her so close he had been ashamed of his physical reaction to her proximity. Right now he didn't feel ashamed, his desire flowing from his body to her partner's. She clang to him and softly moaned, tightening the grip of her hand while the other roamed on his shoulder. They moved slowly to the song, the same song of Temperance's high school reunion. He lowered his head on his side and let it rest on hers. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated on his partner's body fused with his. He wasn't angry any more and he was ready to love again.

When the music came to an end they simply stood still and looked into each other's eyes. They held their gaze for an indefinite length of time until they were the only couple on the dance floor. It was then that the rest of the team saw them. Angela looked at them in astonishment, a huge smile starting to form on her face. Daisy stopped talking ad turned to Sweets. The shrink suddenly realising he had to revise everything he had written about the two, knowing that _this time_ denying each other's feelings would be simply impossible. Hodgins felt so happy that hugged his wife. Cam couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go home Booth" - Brennan whispered in his ear.

And they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The dim light of the lamp on the night stand softened the darkness of the room as they stood next to his bed. Booth gently touched her cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ears. Then he moved his fingertips over her eyebrows, her nose and the contours of her lips.

As Temperance looked at him she could see a different kind of light in his eyes, it was like fire. Her knees buckled and she trembled under his touch.

Booth let his hands travel on her neck so incredibly soft and so very warm and felt her pulse beating fast. As he reached the front of her shirt he stopped and looked at her with questioning eyes and she simply nodded holding her breath. He pulled the first button, then the second until the final one was undone and the tails of the shirt were finally separated showing a creamy strip of her torso. She moaned when he moved the fabric over her shoulders letting it slip on the floor. Temperance was bewildered by the way her body was responding to the moment, her chest rising and falling quickly, unable to breathe normally, eyes still locked with his.

He undid the button and lowered the zipper of her jeans kneeling before her. He pulled the denim down her hips and she lifted her feet to remove them. He stilled and stared at her almost naked body in awe. He reached out to unhook her bra then he left her eyes to concentrate on the last piece of silky underwear right in front of him: his fingers slid under the hems of her panties and slowly made them shift downwards.

He drew her close and started to kiss her belly leaving a trail of fire on her skin and she caught her breath as his mouth moved upwards to her breasts. When his lips brushed her left nipple she gasped and dug her fingers into his hair and she couldn't help but think that he was actually setting her on fire.

"Oh Temperance" – he whispered – clinging her close to his face.

Booth was completely lost in the vision of her, adoring her, worshipping her like a goddess. The way he was looking at her left no doubt that she meant everything he could ever desire and she was so scared of not being able to give him _everything _in return. She was still afraid of her feelings but most of all she was scared of letting _them_ all out to him.

Her body was now trembling desperately and Temperance struggled to keep control of her emotions. Never ever had she let them overcome her brain. It simply wasn't her. The same way she had never let her sexual partners take control of her body. She was a strong woman, and a well determined one as far as sex was concerned. She knew exactly what she wanted and how to get her own satisfaction during an intercourse. _Intercourse_, she believed, was just a natural response to biological urges between a man and a woman and though her mates had been good and quite satisfying, most of the times she had to rush towards her release.

And everything had worked just fine until... _that night_ at the diner when Booth had tried to convince her that _crappy sex_ had nothing to do with _making love._

_Making love – _he had said leaning in so dangerously close – _making love... is when two people become one._

He took her shivering hands and softly covered them with kisses.-"Help me" he pleaded as he placed them on his chest.

They undid the buttons of his shirt, one by one, his fingers holding her trembling fingers. When his shirt was on the floor she froze at the sight of his belt buckle, the one she had offered him.

The memory of her unbuckling it in the lab quickly rushed through her mind... she was kneeling in front of him...talking to him all the while to ease his embarrassment and at the same time fighting not to lose her self-control...

Then the belt was gone as well as the rest of his clothes until he was bare naked before her.

He got up and started to run his fingertips over her smooth creamy skin.

_Love cannot be measured in your lab _he remembered saying as his heart swelled in his chest. He would pour it all out to her and give it to her unconditionally.

He lifted her up, lowered her on the bed and lay next to her softly caressing her skin as if he was an explorer rewriting the routes of her body.

Feeling her body stiffen under his touch Brennan turned round to look at him. The light in his eyes was much more intense now, his desire of her transfiguring his face.

The frenzied trembling of her body was just so clear to him. He knew her so well. He gently reached for her knees and pulled them together and she sighed. Then never losing eye contact he lowered his body on hers making sure that every inch of their bodies matched.

She was bewildered and stiffened even more.

"Temperance" – he whispered – there's _you_ and _me_ here, now. But for you to be able to understand... you have to let yourself go and just feel..._us. _Close your eyes, don't hold back. I'll never leave you."

He brushed her cheeks then lowered the upper part of his body on hers, his head buried on her shoulder. He reached for her hands and pulled them around his back and he did the same sliding his arms around her to hold her so tight he was afraid to hurt her. However she didn't flinch.

As he lay motionless on top of her Temperance closed her eyes and was overcome by a storm of sensations she had never experienced before. She was still shaking under his tight grip and her eyes were so full of tears. Under different circumstances she would have simply swallowed them, never letting her partners realise she was overcome with emotion. But this man had managed to capsize her world, he had showed her that he was not ashamed of showing her his true feelings, he had cried for her, showed her how helpless he was when he hurt. And somehow he had taught her, day after day, to open up to people, to learn how to show the world the real Temperance not just the brilliant but detached scientist that was in her.

She focused on his body, his hot beautiful body clung to hers. She didn't know why but it wasn't heavy on her. She only felt the heat emanating from his skin, until every single inch of her body was lit by the same flame she had seen in his eyes. And she realised he was making her the greatest gift a lover could ever think of: _passion_. She let her body take in all the heat and felt light and warm in his arms. Her limbs abandoning her until she couldn't tell where his body ended and hers began. And the only thing she could hear was the regular pounding of one big heart. Her eyes were dry now and she felt so different. Somehow the last bit of imperviousness had left her and she was born again in his arms.

Booth loosened his hold never letting her go. She loosened hers and spread her knees to let him slide his hips between her thighs.

"Open your eyes Temperance, look at me."

As she did he took a deep breath and started to enter gently and so very slowly into her. Like no one had ever done before. And when he finally was buried into her womb he stood still once again.

Brennan thought that it was simply impossible for the pupils to overcome the iris like that and stared at him in bewilderment.

"You should see how beautiful your eyes are right now Temperance, the indigo just a narrow circle around your pupils in full eclipse."

No one had ever told her anything as touching as that, she had never known the light blue of her eyes could even turn into indigo when she was making love.

As soon as the thought had formed in her mind she realised: for the first time she had not used the word intercourse.

_Making love_ had come so natural to her and she smiled, her cheeks turning to a darker shade of pink.

"Show me, Seeley. Please". She moaned as she melted her eyes deeper into his.

And so he did, taking her to a new dimension where her heartbeat was so loud she could feel it all over her body, where she couldn't tell the time of day because there was no time and where all the laws of physics were broken as their bodies had finally become _one._

_THE END_


End file.
